You are my Weakness
by narglefanfics
Summary: Cora Mills will stop at nothing in her quest for power. Her first obstacle was becoming the Dark One. Now her only concerns are the rebellion against her rule and gaining her daughter's trust. Can Snow and Emma defeat the Queen of Hearts and save Regina in the process? Is Regina even willing to be saved? Or will Cora make them all kneel...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is an alternate ending for season 2, in which Cora kills Rumplestiltskin to become the new Dark One. A lot of our Enchanted Forest friends will make appearances as they try to defeat Cora and find out what the hell is going on with Regina. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy.

The characters, regretfully, are not mine.

* * *

 _"I have to stab him with this knife, and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And with his power... there's nothing I won't be able to do." -Cora Mills, 2.16_

Regina was there when Cora stabbed the dagger into Rumplestiltskin's chest. She saw the light drain from her old teacher's eyes and watched, wide eyed, as the darkness and power left his body to transfer to Cora's. She stood in horrified silence as her mother raised the dagger to reveal that the name 'Rumplestiltskin' had changed to 'Cora.' Regina was there for it all, yet the only thing she could do was hold onto her mother's red, thumping heart...

Cora gazed in triumph at the shimmering blade before she looked to Regina, almost as if she didn't believe what she had just accomplished. Regina held in the gasp that threatened to escape her at the new found darkness in her mother's eyes. Already turned, Cora's eyes held a blackish-gold tint that only added to the hunger and hatred that was there prior to her becoming the new Dark One. Oh gods... Regina felt like she was going to lose her insides. She could feel the power radiating from her mother and it awakened the old fear that she had never been able to get over.

"Regina," Her mother said in a tone suited for someone who had suffered a long, terrible battle and had finally won against all odds. Regina took a step back, desperate to somehow get away from this monster, though her brain was still processing the change. She could hear Emma and the two idiots making their way to Gold's back room, and a small part of her begged them to come rescue her. "There's no need to be afraid, darling. We've won." Cora grinned as she strode forward and suddenly seized the heart from Regina's limp hand. "There's no need for this." She spoke, the same deathly smile on her face as she made it disappear. Regina only watched, unable to say or do anything. Her worst nightmares had come true.

With their usual lack of concern for being on time, the Charmings came crashing into the room and observed the situation. It was a lot to take in. Rumple's lifeless body, the dagger in Cora's hand and her other hand on Regina's shoulder, Regina's dark, far-away expression that usually meant something was wrong. It was then that everything changed, and Regina's vision went dark. Shortly after, she awoke in a soft bed, surrounded by stone walls filled with lavish furniture. She stood up and wobbled a bit, having to hold on to a bed post for support as the fur rug warmed her bare feet. She glanced down and saw an old fashioned night dress clinging to her body, something that wreaked of the Enchanted Forest. With determination, she wobbled her way over to the chamber door, but as she turned the knob, she realized she was locked in.

"Mother!" She shouted in an accusatory tone, suddenly frightened as she wrapped her thin arms around herself. "Please, Mother!" At that moment, Cora appeared, watching her daughter with predatory eyes.

"You're awake, my love." Her voice dripped honey as she sauntered over and placed a cold hand to Regina's cheek. The moonlight only made her Mother's dark features more startling.

"W-why are we here? Where's Henry? Where's-"

"Shh, darling. Everything is alright." Cora interrupted, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "The rebellion has snatched Henry away from us. I had him, but they took him away." She talked as if explaining something to a small child.

"R-rebellion? Mother, you're not making any sense." Cora led Regina back to the bed.

"We're out of that dreadful world of yours and back in the Enchanted Forest where we belong. Many have rejected my rule and have formed a rebellion against me. That savior you loath is the leader."

"Emma," The name sounded strange when she whispered it, like she hadn't said it in a long while. Before she could ask, Cora answered her next question, "You were asleep for two months, dear."

"How is that possible?" Regina's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Cora feigned an expression of hurt.

"Oh, surely you don't think _I_ have anything to do with this awful occurrence? That horrid, evil, Emma Swan did this to you." Her mother said with an almost fake pout as she possessively ran a hand through Regina's hair. Regina's eyes drifted to the side as she remembered the blonde savior, something her mother took notice of. "She hit you with sleeping powder just as I was taking everyone back here. It was strong." Cora said with squinted eyes, observing her daughter.

"Thank you for keeping me safe," Regina responded, leaning into her mother's touch. It was currently best to play to her mother's whims. If she played the obedient daughter, then she could find a way to escape. Rumplestiltskin crossed her mind... _'Just a little push.'_ She swallowed and tried to forget about him.

"You're my daughter, Regina. I love you." Cora smiled, then frowned as her fingers came to the ends of Regina's hair. "I don't like your hair being butchered like a boy's." She stated out of the blue, waving her hand. Regina's hair grew elegantly to the beauty it had been when she was younger.

"Mother!" Regina frowned, her fingers grabbing the ends of her new hair..

"You'll once again get used to our customs, dear. No more of those... Silly Storybrooke things you did." Regina's mother didn't control her, yet as the former queen stared into the hooded eyes of the woman she grew up to fear, something clawed at her chest and her voice caught in her throat. Oh, when would Miss Swan with her silly hero-complex come to save her?

"Yes, Mother." Her voice faltered slightly. Cora smiled proudly at her work.

"I thought you might have forgotten respect. It seems not." Regina didn't respond as Cora stood, motioning for her daughter to do so also. Cora flicked her wrist and an elegant black gown replaced Regina's night gown. "I will be queen and you will be my princess." Regina glanced at herself in the mirror, her fingers brushing over the expensive fabric. She looked like a young maiden again.

"Mother, I'm... I'm a little old for such attire, don't you think?"

"Of course, not, dear." Cora walked up behind Regina and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Things will go back to how they used to be before any of this happened. There will be no Rumplestiltskin, no Storybrooke...no stable boy. Only you and me." Cora's hands wandered down until they were intertwined with Regina's. Regina's head looked up sharply at the mention of Daniel, though she hoped her mother wouldn't notice. She leaned back against her mother, trying to feel content, though failing miserably. Her mother only wanted what was best for her. Perhaps this was a necessary step to her happiness. But it wasn't. She couldn't let herself be fooled. But her mother's touch... She had lived so long without that motherly touch.

"And Henry." She added, staring at their reflection and barely recognizing herself.

"And Henry." Cora smirked.

* * *

"Bring the water here, Henry." Snow's gentle voice guided Henry's hands as he set a jug of water onto a table.

"I can get more." He said urgently.

"You've done enough. Why don't you rest?" She said sweetly, her eyes sympathetic at the poor boy who had thrown himself into work as a distraction. Snow knew no matter how much Henry denied it, he _did_ miss his mother and he knew the kind of person Cora was. As she watched her grandson walk off towards the others in the shelter, a crow caught her eye and Snow was reminded of Regina. What was happening to her, she wondered? Snow knew that being around Cora was not good for Her stepmother. It wasn't good for anyone.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and appreciated, and please just let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I will post the second chapter soon.

Questions to think about: How does Cora plan to eliminate the rebellion? How is Emma adjusting to being in the Enchanted Forest permanently? Is dead really dead?

Chapter two: A vengeful green guest as long as Snow and Charming's round table make their appearance as the rebellion becomes more desperate to stop Cora's evil plans. And perhaps, one of the heroes will leave us forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows and views! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Warning:** Character death

* * *

 _"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina."_ -Snow White, 2.15

"Regina, dear, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Cora grinned, sauntering into Regina's locked bedroom. A woman with glimmering green skin was in quick step behind the evil woman. Regina turned from her seat at the window, eyes stopping on the pair. "This woman is Zelena. She has offered her services to me."

Regina didn't know why her mother was telling her this. Perhaps it was a test. If so, she'd have to think through her next words carefully.

"Hello, Princess Regina." Zelena grinned, red lipstick spreading around perfectly white teeth that held an accent thick as honey. Regina thought the red lipstick clashed in the most hideous of ways with the green of Zelena's skin.

"Hello," she finally said, her voice soft and cautionary.

"Zelena will be my eyes and ears out in the field. She has powerful magic." Cora didn't speak with particular fondness in her voice, Regina noticed. She wondered why her mother was even introducing her to this woman at all. She glanced at Zelena, who looked like she was becoming bored with the conversation. Her predatory eyes made Regina uncomfortable, yet she straightened in her seat with all the regalness of a queen.

"I will see you at dinner." Cora finished, then turned to leave with Zelena in tow. This was Regina's chance.

"Wait, Mother," She called out sweetly, hoping nothing in her voice gave her lack of innocence away. Cora, thankfully, stopped and turned back around. Zelena scowled behind Cora's back. When Cora didn't speak, Regina realized she was supposed to continue. "Mother, after dinner... Might I go outside? With you, of course. I won't try anything."

"What a silly question," Cora chuckled, looking back at Zelena who was dieing of silent of laughter. Regina hated that scaley woman.

"Mother, I only thought... because I've been good-" Cora stepped forward, her hand finding Regina's hair as she petted it down in a comforting gesture. Regina sucked in air at the unfamiliar show of affection.

"The rebellion may snatch you away from me. I couldn't bare to lose you." _What lies,_ Regina said in her head. Her mother had ways of keeping her safe for twenty minutes if she so pleased. It was that Cora didn't _want_ to.

"Of course, Mother. I apolegize for asking." Regina murmured, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall at the hopelessness of it all.

"Think before you speak next time," Cora warned, petting her daughter's head one last time before turning to leave for good. Regina turned back to stare out of the window as they left. It was covered in thorned branches, so she could not see outside, but she imagined the blue sky and fresh air beyond its confinement. She imagined Emma and Henry and the others all fighting for their lives. It wouldn't be long before her mother destroyed everything.

* * *

Far away in the wreckage of a summer palace, Snow sat in front of her round table, eyes colder and more distant than usual. Emma sat to the right of her, her worried expression hidden for Henry's sake, who had his sleepy head layed on Emma's shoulder. Along the makeshift table were Granny, Red, the Blue Fairy, a few tattered knights, and Grumpy representing the dwarves. Most of the group was still recovering from a winged-monkey attack led by a green witch.

"Zelena?" Snow's voice was steady as she looked around at what remained of her and Charming's round table.

"She is a terrible witch, the daughter of Cora." The Blue Fairy explained, her little wings fluttering loudly as she hovered over everyone's heads.

"So what are we dealing with?" Emma asked the table. "Obviously those damned monkeys are going to be a problem, so how do we defeat them? And Zelena, for that matter."

"The book says she's more powerful than Cora _and_ Mom." Henry explained through a yawn.

"Great." Red sighed. "I didn't even know Regina _had_ a sister."

"She didn't know." Henry said, lifting his head to stare at everyone around the table. It tugged at Snow's heart how he wanted to be just as helpful as all the rest. Maybe the situation was hopeless, but no, she couldn't think like that. Heroes always won. Charming's hand found Snow's under the table and she finally felt a little comfort, despite the thoughts in her head.

"The only one with the kind of power to defeat Zelena, Cora, and Regina is Rumplestiltskin." Red said, sending a chill down the circle.

"Mom isn't a part of this." The little boy spoke up. "She's being held captive."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Grumpy grumbled unhelpfully.

"We know, Henry." Emma ran a hand throuh her son's hair, shooting an annoyed look at Grumpy who lifted his hands in the air. She turned her attention to Blue. " , or Rumplestiltskin, is dead."

"With his -regrettable- dark power, I doubt that he is fully dead." Blue answered solemnly.

"No. We will not stoop to their level. Heroes can win without dark magic." Snow objected, her voice ringing throughout the room.

"Snow, this might be our only chance." Charming wrapped an arm around his wife and leaned in to whisper, "Emma won't think any less of us." Snow's hand reached up to grab his, but her expression didn't change.

"No."

* * *

Regina felt the new chill in the air. She only remembered ever feeling that way when Rumplestiltskin was near, but no, it couldn't be. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She had watched him die. She looked around her lavish, empty room. What was Henry doing, she wondered. Was he okay? Her door creaked open and interrupted her thoughts. Her mother walked in, her hand behind her back. Thankfully, there was no wretched Zelena in sight.

"You're looking pale," Cora tutted, placing a hand to the side of Regina's face. Cora's eyes were darker than Regina ever remembered them being and her hands felt dead. Her glowing skin was not as scaley as Rumple's had been, but it had a shimmering, golden, sheen. "I have a surprise for you." The older woman's red lips grinned and she pulled her hand out from behind her back. Regina almost screamed at what was revealed. It was the head of a certain wolf, Red. It made her stomach churn and she felt like she needed to empty her insides. She doubled over slightly and held her hand over her mouth.

"Zelena found this mutt wandering around our castle. I wonder what it was looking for..." Regina stared at the tongue that fell out of the side of the grey wolf's mouth. Her mother expected an answer. She suspected her.

"I... I had nothing to do with this, Mother," Regina stammered, eyes not leaving the dripping wolf's head. Those unblinking eyes tore into her soul.

"Oh, I know," Cora purred, her cold hand against Regina's cheek again, making her daughter flinch. "I would never blame you." Regina nodded, feeling like she couldn't breathe. That could have easily been Henry's head or Emma's or Snow's. She remembered the risky waitress from her time in Storybrooke. She didn't particularly like the young woman, but she never wanted this. "I'll leave this for you," Cora said, then the head disappeared in a poof of red smoke and Regina saw it appear, mounted, on the far wall like a deer's head, a permanent reminder to not step out of line. Then her mother left, a sick grin on her face. A loud sob wracked Regina's body once Cora left. She crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head so as not to see the head, but the eyes seemed to burn through the blankets with its shame and hatred.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault." She repeated in a hushed voice over and over. She couldn't stop the shaking or the tears that fell. What had she done?

* * *

They only buried the cloak. The body was too mangled. Snow cursed herself for letting her friend go alone to inspect the castle. The guilt burned into Snow even more because it had all been in vain. Red hadn't gotten the information they needed before she was killed. It was Rumplestiltskin's idea, Snow reminded herself. He had wanted to know what enchantments protected Cora's castle. He didn't even attend her funeral because he was healing in his dark castle. Snow shook her head to rid her of her thoughts, then looked around at the members of her round table. Granny's eyes had an emptiness to them that Snow had not known until her mother and father had died. Her heart broke for the older woman.

"We'll miss her," Emma said to the grave, her hand tight around Henry's and a look vengeance in her puffy eyes. "I'll kill that witch for what she's done." Henry only stood there, confused about his feelings. No one he knew had ever died before.

"Let's go." Snow ordered, the wind blowing her hair as she turned to leave. Everyone followed her except Granny. It seemed final. She knew they wouldn't be seeing the older woman again for a long time, if not forever. It saddened her, but she knew it was neceessary.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you again for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. I also sincerely apologize for Red's death.

 **Things to think about:** What does Rumplestiltskin gain from helping the Charmings? How long can Regina hold out before she is driven insane? Does Cora have any plans to destroy the rebellion besides force and does she know the effect her actions are having on her daughter?

 **Chapter 3:** Rumplestiltskin helps the round table plan to defeat Cora. Regina tries to escape her mother's castle. And Zelena pays our heroes another visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait between updates! I got busy with my summer vacation. Now that I'm finally posting, I hope you enjoy! And please leave a review!

* * *

"You must eat, dear. I'm not asking you again." Regina stared at her mother who sat at the head of the table. This discussion had become a regular occurrence at the dinner table. Regina had been eating less and less as her depression strangled her, and Cora felt that she could not have her offspring raised weak. Zelena was there for it all, of course, but was bored of the arguments. She only perked up when Regina was harshly reprimanded.

"I'm not hungry, _Mother_." Regina repeated, her voice stronger as she tested the waters. Cora was not amused.

"Your father isn't here to protect and mislead you, darling. You only have me now." Her mother raised a gloved hand as a threat, making Regina surrender and focus her glaring eyes down on her plate. Zelena snorted from her seat and her curls fell into her plate as she leaned over it laughing. "Fool," Cora muttered, squeezing her hand together and turning it towards the green witch. Zelena gasped, hands scratching at her neck where she suddenly could not breathe. Regina watched with little care. She was still simmering from her mother mentioning her father. Rumplestiltskin had always told her to cling onto her anger, maybe she should take his advice now, she thought. "Do not interrupt my daughter and I again, understand?" Cora spoke. Her voice was like ice. Regina watched as Zelena, humiliated, burned with white hot hatred. If Regina was a more caring or curious person, she would have taken the time to wonder why the witch was so full of hatred."Well?" Cora asked, shaking her hand. Zelena nodded and was set free.

"I do apologize. I don't know what came over me." Her voice was cheery, though she frowned into her plate.

"Now, where were we?" Cora turned to face Regina again, one hand still raised.

"I want more. I want Henry." Regina answered, reveling in the anger she felt for her mother.

"In due time, Regina." It was clear from Cora's voice that her daughter was on thin ice.

"I don't think you understand. I _need_ him, Mother. He's my child. Make this a priority." Regina was fired up, and she thanked Rumple, alive or dead, for his training. Anger really was the only thing she was good at. Cora sat back in her chair, a quirked eyebrow at her daughter's sudden noncooperation. Time seemed to drag on before she spoke again.

"You heard my daughter, Zelena. Next time you run an errand for me, do not return until my grandson is in your possession." Regina stared. She hadn't expected her mother to agree.

"Truly, Mother?" Regina asked, her resistance and anger ebbing away at the relief of being with her son again. She ignored Zelena's look of extreme inconvenience.

"I want you to be happy here, darling." Cora smiled. Regina stood from the table to wrap her arms around her mother.

"I love you, Mother." She said, eyes closed as she cherished the moment. No matter what the future held, she was thankful to be facing it with Henry. She only hoped she wasn't putting him in danger. Emma would surely kill her if she was.

* * *

"The fact that only one of us has died so far is proof that the new Dark One is not as powerful as she thought she would become." Rumplestiltskin, tired, but determined, stared into the faces of the Queen and King. They held hands as they sat in the chairs beside his bed, their faces contorted into worried expressions. "Knowing my former apprentice, she plans to kill as little as she has to, and instead force us all into submission...make us _kneel_."

Snow took in a deep breathe.

"This is all my fault." She whispered. Charming immediately went to console her, but Rumplestiltskin interrupted.

"No blame is necessary. Regina's mother is a monster. Now, back to planning-"

"I have an idea." Snow's head snapped up and her eyes burned with passion that excited the dark imp. "Red discovered where the castle is. I want to plan a raid and burn it to the ground."

"It's much more complicated in real life, dearie. What about Regina? Do you plan to rescue her?" Snow hesitated.

"I think our immediate goal should be to kill Cor-"

"Sh!" Charming whispered. "The name will bring her to us, remember?" Snow waved him away and focused on staring Rumple down.

"I do not take well with the thought of Regina dieing, but it's you're call, Your Majesty." He had a nasty smirk on his face, but Snow had more important things on her mind than if she should trust Rumplestiltskin.

"Then yes, the raid is what I think we should to do, before it's too late."

* * *

That night Regina couldn't sleep. She quickly realized her mistake of begging her mother for Henry and now she had time to mull over all of the reasons why Henry should _not_ be around Cora. She had to do something-warn the Charmings, or get to Henry somehow. It was deep into the night when she decided she had to escape. By the time morning came, she had resolved to do it when her mother called on her for dinner. She could poof away if she mustered up enough magic. Her bedroom walls did not allow her to use magic, but she had never tried outside of her room. The possibility of her magic being blocked was a chance she'd have to take.

Regina's bedroom seemed to be without time, but eventually her mother came for her. "Dinner, Regina, and I expect you to eat this time." Regina nodded as she slipped on her shoes and followed her mother out of the door. She discreetly flicked her hands, trying to test her magic, but found she could not use it in the hallway. Panic began rising in her, but she tried to push it back down. "You're awfully quiet." Cora glanced behind her.

"I'm only thinking, Mother." Regina answered quickly, concealing her hands in the folds of her dress.

"Why would you bother doing that when you don't need to, you silly girl?" Regina didn't know how to respond, and continued to shadow behind her mother, staring out of the windows hoping to see something. It seemed Cora was meticulous in her scheme to keep Regina hidden from the outside world. The windows here were also covered in vines. Regina had just never noticed. There had to be another way. Just as an idea struck her, Regina began hyperventilating and leaned against the wall.

"Mother, I- I-" She gasped, clawing at her evening corset to loosen it. She felt faint, like she was drowning in water. Cora, who must have been excellent as hiding her alarm, quickly loosened the corset with magic and brought her daughter close to her.

"Sh, sh, darling. Breathe..." Cora was surprisingly gentle, and Regina's breath slowly returned to her as her mother calmed her down.

"I need to go outside, p-please." Her voice shook. She clung to her mother, sweaty and still regaining her breathe.

"Of course. I'll allow it this once. After dinner."

"I need to now. Mother, please." Cora patted down her daughter's hair then they both disappeared in a poof of magenta smoke. They reappeared in a courtyard where Regina could finally breathe. She gasped as the fresh air filled her lungs and the sunlight hit her. She felt like a new baby fawn walking for the first time, but her mother held on tightly to her wrist. "Trust me, please." Regina said softly, placing her other hand on her mother's. Cora hesitated before letting go. Freedom was so close. Regina took a few steps away from her mother, smiling, but feeling pure dread. She had to do it now. She took a deep breathe then turned to poof herself away. A gigantic weight was lifted from her. She was going to make it back to Henry. She was going to fight against her mother's reign and finally be something close to happy- until Cora's cold hand clamped onto hers and jerked her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said calmly, though it was clear she was outraged. Terror struck Regina in her very core. "You think I was really so foolish as to think you wouldn't try and escape? How dare you." Her mother's voice was full of venom.

"Let me go!" Regina tried to pull her arm out of her mother's grasp. She was a trapped animal trying to escape, a mouse caught in a trap. Cora scowled, her eyes burning into Regina's as her hand tightened painfully around Regina's wrist.

"You won't see the light of day until you become obedient again, you foolish girl. But first, I think a punishment is an order."

* * *

"A raid? Awesome." Henry followed after Emma as they made their way through the castle.

"Not awesome, Kid." Emma responded as they turned a corner. Why was it so hard to find a gigantic room full of swords and shields? Castles were so inconvenient and she needed a cheeseburger. Or at least a coffee.

"Why is Grandpa teaching us how to sword fight?" Henry's cheerfulness was about the only thing to light up Rumple's dark castle these days. Emma sighed, thankful for the kid, but also tired of his endless questions. Being a full-time mom was harder than she thought it would be. Especially when she was a stranger in a weird land and had a kid with the potential to be really messed up from all the experiences he's had.

"I don't know. David just wants us to be prepared, even you."

"He's your dad." Henry pointed out.

"Whatever," Emma said as they finally found the armory. David was already inside, all decked out in what Emma guessed was a prince fighting outfit. He had two swords in his hands and was comparing the lengths.

"This one is for you, Henry." He smiled and handed the shorter one to Henry. Henry looked like Christmas had come early.

"Be careful with that thing!" Emma swatted her son away, as he almost chopped her arm off by giving it swing. Emma caught David's eye and could feel the 'That's not how you parent' look.

"He can handle it, Em. Now here's yours." He handed the second sword off and Emma was surprised by how it felt in her hands. It was heavy, but wasn't anything she couldn't master. It almost felt natural, like she had been meant to this from the beginning. David smirked, noticing the change. "Let's get to practicing."

* * *

 _Regina was in her room, waiting for the punishment she knew her mother would be coming to deliver. Cora had said she needed time to think and had thrown Regina in her room. Perhaps, waiting was part of her mother's plan to torture her._

" _You wish to leave me." Regina gasped as the cold voice came from no where. The room grew darker until all she could see were the glowing yellow eyes of her mother. She backed away until her back hit a wall._

" _No, Mother. I would never leave you." Her voice was high and desperate, due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the panic that was coming over her._

" _Such a foolish, insolent girl..." Regina felt Cora's hand push back her hair. She had a sense of false security, before the the hand latched onto her neck and Regina had no choice but to stare into those awful, corrupted eyes. "I don't have the time to punish you, and Zelena is busy elsewhere." Regina squeaked as nails sunk into her skin. "But, I'm sure a winged monkey or two could be spared."_

" _Mother, no! Please, it won't happen again!" Tears streamed down Regina's face as she remained paralyzed, staring into those eyes she feared._

" _I hate to do this to you, Regina, but you've been such a bad girl. Lessons must be learned or you might try to escape me again. And we can't have that." Regina didn't have a chance to respond before she was transported to a large room without a door or windows. Opposite of her were two snarling, hungry winged monkeys. "Have fun fighting them off in your weakened state, love." Cora's voice filled her head before they attacked._

Regina jerked out of her daydream just as she felt the first rip in her flesh. Her hand found the wound on her arm, still healing from the filthy creatures. It had been at least a week since her punishment, but the scars still remained. Especially the ones that didn't mar her body. She made her way to her bed and fell onto the soft fabric, curling into herself. She never knew it was possible to be out of tears. It made her wonder if a human was given a set amount of tears at birth and if you ran out you were given the title of 'Most Miserable Person on Earth.' She sighed. Why couldn't she have a normal mother? If good always won, why wasn't Cora defeated already, or was this Regina's eternal hell to pay for having been so evil and destroyed so many lives. It was then that her door was thrust open and someone thrown in. She was not prepared for who it was. As she sat up to get a better look at the body that was unconscious on her floor, fear like she had never felt before flooded her veins.

"Henry!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Also, if anyone would be interested in a story about Regina as the Dark One (after the season four finale), please let me know in a review or pm! I'm feeling inspired! Thirdly, I promise the fourth chapter of this story won't be so dark.

 **Things to think about:** Is Henry okay and how will his return to Regina change things? What will the Charmings do now that Henry has been kidnapped?

 **Ch. 4:** Emma and the Charmings decide a plan of action after Henry is taken and Regina is reunited with Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am very sorry for the long wait between updates and I thank you all for your patience! I'd like to mention that in the last chapter, I wrote that Cora's name had a curse attached to it (kind of like Voldemort's). That was silly and had the potential to be confusing, so please disregard it. Now, please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

"Henry! Henry, sweetie, please, talk to me." Regina leaned over her son, shaking his shoulders wildly. Normally, her first instinct would have been to use magic, but she had long since given up on that dream. She would have to wake up her son a more natural way. "Henry, please wake up. You're everything to me." Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears so that she could barely see through the watery mess. When it looked as though Henry wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, Regina gently picked him up and laid him across the bed. She laid next to him, looking over him and pushing his hair away from his forehead. He wasn't dead. He didn't have any injuries from what she could tell. He looked completely unharmed. That was a start, wasn't it?

* * *

Not far away, Cora stared jealously into a mirror that depicted her daughter coddling that foolish son of hers. "My daughter will never love me the way she loves that boy." She growled, her words laced with envy. Zelena stood slightly behind her, a glass of wine in her hand that matched Cora's.

"I wish I could have killed the boy, or at least, hurt him a little during the capture." Zelena complained. "For what it's worth, Mother, I think Regina is a fool for not appreciating all you've done for her." Her hungry eyes never left Cora as she spoke.

"I told you never to call me that!" Cora snapped, tearing her eyes away from the scene to glare at her other daughter. "Regina must never find out that she is, regrettably, related to you."

"Of course," Despite wanting to shout back, Zelena bowed her head in apology. Her long hair hid the angry and hurt look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It'd be in your best interest for it not to." Cora turned back to the disgusting display of motherly love. "We can't kill the boy. I need Regina receptive to my will. Which won't happen if she's angry with me."

"We only needed him for his hair. We can make her forget about her _precious_ son too."

"No, no." Cora swished around the wine in her glass, finally leaving the mirror for good as she went to lean back on a sofa in the middle of the room. Zelena followed, but didn't get too near. "Knowing her, she'd do something drastic before we got the chance to give her the potion."

"Kill him after, then?" Zelena offered hopefully.

"Let it rest, dear. It may shock you, but I _want_ my daughter to be happy. I can't have a miserable princess." She stared thoughtfully into her glass, ignorant of the indignant look on Zelena's face that always showed when Cora called Regina her daughter. "It's those good-doing fools that have done this to her. I want to snap the neck of the pretty blonde one," She mused, flexing her hand in the air.

"I call the prince. He's handsome, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's a pity we're going to slaughter them all. If only Rumple weren't protecting them somehow. I don't understand. He shouldn't have magic and he most definitely shouldn't be alive."

* * *

"Cora is a monster. We need to raid the castle _now_." Snow paced back and forth in the dark room. The little light that came through the windows highlighted her tired features and a small baby bump that was just beginning to show. Charming stood next to her, equal in his concern for Henry, but showing it in a different way.

"If we do that, we might as well line everyone up for the slaughter. We need time to prepare, Snow." He warned, watching his wife. The only two in the room not speaking were Rumplestiltskin and Emma. They were both off to the side as the two rulers had their argument..

"Mom, Dad is right. We need more time to prepare." Emma finally spoke. She glanced at Rumple before continuing. "We know that Cora wouldn't just kill Henry. Regina wouldn't allow that. So let's be rational, and think for a moment." Snow turned her worried eyes to her husband before facing Emma.

"You don't know that woman like I do,"

"And you don't know Regina like I do. Henry means everything to her." Emma said. Snow threw her hands wildly in the air. It must have been the pregnancy.

"You're acting like Regina is being held captive, like she's on our side."

"She's certainly not on her mother's!" Emma shouted.

"Miss Swan, may I speak to you in private?" Rumple interjected, his eyes locked on the savior. Emma stomped out of the room, not looking at either of her parents as she did so. Rumple closed the door behind them.

"Cora is a vicious woman. She will destroy everything, including what Regina loves. Regina may be keeping Henry alive for now, but Cora's patience with her daughter won't last."

"Give me one good reason to trust you," Emma countered, watching Rumply carefully.

"You know as well as I, that two people with a common enemy can accomplish great things. A power hungry Cora on the loose is no more in my interest than it is in yours." Emma pondered this for a moment, considering her options, before answering.

"What do we have to do? I'm not from this world. I don't have to play by its rules." Rumple smirked at the blonde's sudden willingness.

"Such determination. That's what I like about you, Emma." He looked back towards the door. "Your parents are no doubt listening. Follow me."

* * *

It was several hours before Henry's eyes fluttered open. Hours in which, Regina had been worrying constantly. It was with great resistance that she fell asleep next to him. It wasn't until natural lighting showered the room in pieces because of the vines covering the window that Henry poked Regina hard in the shoulder to wake her up.

"Mom?" He whispered, poking her shoulder. Regina shifted to face the other direction. It was a weekend and Henry had no business waking her up before seven, even if he wanted pancakes to eat while watching his morning cartoons.

"Just a little longer, Sweetie. Let Mommy sleep." She murmured, burrowing her face into the pillow. Henry looked at her oddly then gave her a gigantic shove. Regina finally jolted awake, but instead of seeing her pristine bedroom in her manor with a six year-old Henry on top of her, her eyes fell upon a room that wreaked of Enchanted Forest and her much older son.

"Henry? Oh, Henry, you nearly scared me to death!" She sat up and hugged him tightly, nearly suffocating him.

"What happened to you? Where are we?" He groaned, struggling to get free and finally managing it. Regina glanced down as she suddenly crashed back into reality.

"I... We're in my mother's castle. She's confined me to this room. How long has it been? Since we came back to the Enchanted Forest." She grabbed his hands, looking desperately into his eyes. Henry was at a lost for how to feel about his mother's behavior. She was always so strong. Nothing could break her, but she was clearly not the same as before.

"Uh, five months, I think." He answered, staring imploringly at Regina. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked. Regina forced a strained smile.

"Of course, I am, sweetie." She said, placing a hand to his cheek. "Come, sit at the table with me. How's Emma? And the others? I already know about Ruby." She said as she guided Henry to the small table in the corner, avoiding eye contact with the wolf's head that hung on the wall, not by her choice.

"Mama is... Well, she's _adjusting_." He sighed, looking troubled. "They're probably so worried about me..." His eyes suddenly widened, and he glanced around before leaning in. "Mom, is it safe to tell you... Secret information?" Regina's expression turned serious.

"No, it isn't. Unless I can help, it's best you don't tell anyone anything while in this castle." Henry nodded. "Sweetie, I don't want you to worry about anything while you're here. Especially your safety or my own." Regina said tenderly, using a motherly tone that Henry knew well. "We can be happy here. There's a library right down the hall that I'm sure you can use, and I can convince Mother to let us join her for meals again. And maybe we can even go outside. It will be... Almost perfect." She offered a smile that Henry couldn't return.

"You're a prisoner here." Was all he said. He was trying to choose his words carefully because his mom looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"My mother would never keep me prisoner. I'm only here for my protection." Henry was about to say something, but the door burst open and Cora strutted in.

"Good girl, Regina. You're finally learning." Henry looked from his grandmother to his mom and noticed the immediate change. Regina's eyes had turned cold and hard. Henry could tell she was tense, just waiting for her mother to attack. And Henry was just noticing her long hair. He'd have to ask her about that later.

"Welcome to the castle, Henry." Cora smiled, though Henry thought it looked more like a sneer. She stopped right in front of them and that was when Regina's cold exterior shifted. She became distant and Henry didn't know if it was intentional. Regina was looking at her hands, but Henry stared right back at his grandmother. He would not let her brainwash him.

"I don't feel very welcome." He retorted.

"Oh, Henry. You will soon enough." His grandmother said, running sharp nails through his hair. He pulled his head away and looked to his mom for help. Regina looked as if she wanted to say something, but was being quiet for some reason. "The rules have changed." Cora said, only letting her frown at Henry's behavior show for a moment. "Henry, you have a room next to your mother's, so you may visit her whenever you like." Regina looked up at this, then glanced at Henry. He saw it in her eyes, that she didn't want him to say anything. It was the only thing keeping him from speaking up. "Regina," Cora had a look of disdain on her face when looking at Henry's mother. "You may join me for meals again. Henry, as well. But know this." She held up a finger. "I want you on your best behavior while your son is here. He doesn't have to stay. I'm doing this because I love you." Regina nodded, not meeting her mother's eye..

"Of course, Mother, thank you."

"Roaming of the castle is not permitted, though this wing is at your disposal. You should have everything you could possibly need, Henry." Her voice was suddenly more strict. "I have eyes everywhere, so do not try any heroics, understand?" Henry stared at the ground angrily. He wanted to shout back at Cora and tell her it wasn't fair and to let them both go, but he knew that that would have consequences.

"He understands, Mother." Regina said for him. Cora's dark eyes swept over the both of them, squinting distrustfully and sending chills down Henry's spine.

"He better," She threatened, then exited the room swiftly. With her gone, Henry finally felt like he could breathe again, but it was nothing compared to what he imagined his mom felt.

"Mom, you can't seriously be okay with this?" He asked after the echoing of Cora's footsteps vanished. Regina had a look on her face that was so desperate and hopeless that it confused Henry even more.

"Please be good, Henry."

"I think I know of a way to get us out." He said with a proud smile that fell at once when Regina sighed.

"Emma, the others, they will eventually lose hope. My mother will win. The safest place for you is here." Henry stood from his chair, not believing what he was hearing.

"You're not going to fight back? You've just been sitting here this entire time, _waiting_ for everyone to give up?" He felt disgusted. This wasn't his mom.

"You don't think I've wanted to leave this castle?" She snapped. "To join the rebellion? I _can't,_ Henry! I tried to escape and I paid dearly for it. You will too if you disobey your grandmother."

"I hate her." Henry gritted out angrily. "I thought you were a hero. I thought you'd be the one to save all of us..." He wiped his eyes then turned and ran out of the room, ignoring Regina's shouts. It looked like he'd have to be the one saving them. Operation Jackrabbit was now underway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, sorry for the long time between updates! I will try to update more frequently. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Chapter 5:** Emma and Rumplestiltskin have their own plans to get Henry back, and it might just take a little scheming behind Snow and Charming's back to make it happen. Regina reflects on Henry's words about being a hero and tries to keep her son out of trouble, but Henry is determined to save his mom from Cora's clutches.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I've come to the conclusion that these updates will never come in a timely manner, but I write when I can. I made sure this chapter was extra long and a pivotal point in the story. Please enjoy and comment your thoughts!

* * *

 _"If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability. Isn't it?"_

 _Cora Mills_

Henry was a thirteen year old boy without any electronics. He could only entertain himself for so long before he became overwhelmingly bored. He didn't want to seem suspicious or get his mother in trouble, so he made sure to spend only a few hours in the library each day, instead of the long hours he knew would help him find a way out of the cursed castle. When he wasn't pouring over books looking for some way to escape or contact his family, he was with his mother, helping her get through the day. Regina had fallen ill. Henry didn't know how someone could get sick by staying inside all day, but Regina had managed it. She hardly ate and never left her bedroom, unless Cora called upon her, which his grandmother did a lot, actually. Henry didn't know what the two did when they were alone, but he snuck in extra time in the library and his mom always looked more depressed when she returned. She would always brighten up when he was around, though. So most of his day was spent with her, doing puzzles, reading to her, or playing fun games that he made up. Regina seemed to enjoy them.

They ate with Cora twice a day. The moments before lunch and dinner were the only time Henry saw his mom moving around. She would change from her simple gown to an array of elegant dresses made just for her. He'd sit on her bed and watch her fix her hair and apply makeup, though she was beautiful without it. Henry had a princely wardrobe too, and was expected to dress for the occasion. He liked the soft material of his clothes, but they were all in dark colors, like his Mom's. What he really wanted was something bright blue or red, like Prince Charming from the Disney movie

As the weeks dragged on, Henry was beginning to lose all hope that the library would help him figure out how to escape. He only continued to browse through the books because it was what Grandma Belle would do. His mom's cough seemed even worse, and now they didn't eat with Cora at all. She came to say goodnight to them and still called on Regina occasionally, but that was all. Henry couldn't help but think that she was doubling her efforts to defeat his family. He hated feeling so powerless.

Henry trudged away from the library after another unsuccessful trip. He lingered outside of his mom's room, wondering if he should go in. Regina had been silent lately, more than usual. Henry didn't understand what was wrong with her. Her cold must have been really getting to her. Thinking of how she always told him how much she loved it when he was near, he knocked. He heard a faint, 'Come in.'

"Afternoon, Mom," Henry greeted as he came into the room. He put on a big smile when hew saw his mom on the floor, gazing thoughtfully at a half-completed puzzle.

"I think it's the morning," She replied, selecting a puzzle piece to try and fit.

"Oh," Henry said, trying to keep things light. He sat cross legged next to her and looked over the puzzle. It was of a sunset. "Mind if I help?" He asked.

"I would love that, Henry." She smiled. Together, they completed the puzzle. Henry didn't know how much time had passed, but Zelena was soon poking her ugly green head in to call them for dinner.

"Why are you green?" Henry asked as he and his mom followed Zelena through the halls toward the dining room. Zelena scowled.

"Why are you a nosy brat?"

"My mom doesn't think I'm a brat." Henry grinned. He caught Regina's eye, who was clearly asking him not to act up. She just didn't understand, though. As a kid, he had full rights to mocking their green captor. He was untouchable.

"Your mum is disillusioned." Zelena said over her shoulder.

"At least she's not green." Henry chided. A small laugh burst out of Regina, followed by a fit of coughing, surprising both Henry and Zelena, who whipped around with rage on her face. Regina quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Think your son being disobedient is funny, do you? Figures he would act so bad, being raised by you and all. I'm telling Cora." The laughter on Regina's face quickly died away at the mention her mother.

"I'm sorry, please, don't mention this to Mother. Henry's only joking, aren't you, Henry?" Regina looked imploringly at him.

"Sure, just joking." Henry sighed.

* * *

"And this will work?" Emma asked skeptically. The savior still didn't have a firm grip on magic and what Rumple wanted to do seemed ridiculously convenient.

"I've explained the mechanics to you, at least, twice, Miss Swan. If you don't understand by now, I don't think you ever will." The Ex-Dark One answered indifferently.

"I do understand-" Emma argued until she was cut off by Rumple lighting a purple flame in the fireplace. The fireplace turned into a sort of mirror. Through the swirls of blue and purple flame, they could see Regina, sitting at a vanity brushing long, dark hair. "Regina!" Emma called out recklessly, causing the woman to jump nearly an inch off her seat. Emma watched as Regina looked around wildly, before zoning in on the fireplace and kneeling next to it. Emma ignored the eye roll Rumple was giving her.

"Emma? Rumple?" Regina gasped, peering into the flames as if it weren't true.

"We don't have long, Regina." Rumple began, precise and quick. "How is your situation? Tell us how Henry is."

"My mother has us both locked in her castle, uh- Snow's summer palace, well, really it's mine, but-"

"Regina!" Emma interjected.

"Right. Sorry. Henry keeps misbehaving, but he's okay. He's unharmed... I-I need out of here. She's driving me crazy. She wants me to be this perfect, obedient daughter and I'm not. I can't be." Regina said quickly, then coughed into her elbow.

"We're planning a rescue mission- Don't interrupt, Regina. We'll save you and Henry, but you'll have to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice."

"But, my Mother-"

"She'll kill Henry if we don't do this soon. We plan to raid within the next two weeks."

"Will you kill Mother?"

"For goodness sake, Regina" Emma finally interrupted. "She's holding you hostage and trying to kill all of us!" Regina flinched from the sudden outburst then began coughing again. Rumple glared at Emma irritated before pushing her out of the way.

"Look, dearie," he began gently. "We won't kill her. We'll capture her and decide what to do then. Our main priority right now is your and Henry's safety."

"My mother is only doing what she thinks is best." Regina said assuredly.

"We know, which is why we'll decide what to do after you're safe."

"Someone's coming!" Regina gasped, then the spell was broken. Emma walked to the other side of the room, disgruntled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I had it. You didn't have to push me." The blonde snapped.

"Is that what you call 'having it'? We had little time to convey our message and you were wasting time." Rumple argued.

"Whatever." Emma paused, looking over at Rumple. "Do you think they're okay? Henry and Regina?" The look of worry on Rumple's face was disconcerting.

"Cora is an unpredictable woman."

* * *

The soft bristles of the brush combed diligently through Regina's hair, scratching her scalp gently before getting lost in her dark locks. Cora's hands guided the brush in an almost affectionate way. Regina was reminded of when she was a little girl and would purposely get tangles in her hair to obtain Cora's attention and motherly care. A part of her wished to be free of the attention her mother had been giving her lately, but her other half craved it with a deep-seated need.

"You'll be back on your feet in no time, love. I don't want your health to decline again, understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Regina answered, doubting she heard actual concern in Cora's voice. "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What if Snow wins and something happens to you?" The hand brushing Regina's hair stopped. The brush was removed and Cora's hands came to rest on Regina's shoulders. Regina stared at them through the mirror in front of them.

"You don't have anything to worry about. It will only be a matter of weeks before we're ruling the kingdom." Regina nodded, glancing up to see Cora's eyes carefully watching her. "I'll save Snow White for you. We'll kill her family in front of her, and then you, my dear, can crush her heart. How does that sound?" Cora smirked, playing with Regina's hair as she placed it around her daughter's shoulders. It was obvious she was trying to cheer Regina up, but Regina only felt sick to her stomach.

"Henry will be safe, though, through all of this?" She had to make sure.

"Yes, of course. Now, what shall we do with Rumplestiltskin?" Cora questioned excitedly, moving on.

"I don't want him to die. He needs to be punished for all he's done to us." Regina said bloodthirsty, her anger bubbling to the surface, so easy, it was like riding a bike.

"I'm so proud of you, my child." Cora twisted Regina to face her and placed both hands on either side of her face.

"Thank you, Mother." Regina whispered, tearing up at the words she rarely ever heard. This could be love. This could make her happy. Yet, a voice in Regina's head that sounded alarmingly like Rumplestiltskin, told her it was all fake.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" Cora stormed into Regina's bedroom. The Dark One was so angry that the floor shook and nick-knacks fell off shelves. Regina always knew Cora to conceal her anger, so this display of rage terrified her. The last time Cora was like this, Regina's true love had been murdered.

"Tell you what, Mother?" Regina asked in a tiny voice, turning from her vanity.

"That you were contacted by Rumplestiltskin and Emma Swan. That they're planning a raid." Regina stayed silent. "Henry!" Cora screeched. At the call, Henry came running in. At seeing the situation, he looked like he wanted to run right back out.

"Mother, please. They contacted _me_. I didn't- I, I wasn't aware of their plans to raid until then. I was going to tell you-" Regina's breath was cut off by Cora's magic. Regina gasped, but was used to the magic that made her feel like a fish out of water.

" _Don't!"_

"Leave my mom alone!" Henry screamed and ran towards Cora. Cora used her other hand to raise him in the air. His arms and legs waved uselessly in the air as Regina silently screamed at her mother. Just as she felt she was about to pass out, she was able to breathe again. Cora maneuvered one of the decorative swords off the wall and pointed it right at Henry.

"Everything comes at a price, my dear." She said cruelly.

"Mother, no!" The scream ripped from Regina's throat as she fell to her knees. Regina scrambled to Cora, wrapping her arms around her dress and hugging her legs tightly. She sobbed into the thick folds of the black dress. "I'll be good! Please! It won't happen again! Pl-please! I'll be good." Henry continued to kick above them.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"I'm afraid you just won't behave, Regina. This is for your own good." Cora explained as Regina was thrown back with magic and restrained against the wall, in perfect view of Henry's inevitable death.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

"Please, I'll do anything! Mother, please!" Regina cried, tears streaming madly down her face. "Don't kill my son." The sword flew at Henry. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face, but the sword stopped right before him and clattered to the floor. Henry and Regina both fell painfully to the ground as their spells were released. Cora smirked down at them, pleased with her results.

Regina stayed where she was, but she did mumble, "Thank you, Mama." Henry had his head buried in his knees. His shoulders shook as he was no doubt crying.

"I will take you up on that offer." Cora smirked said before poofing away. Regina rushed to Henry and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, but he shrugged her off and ran to his room. Regina sat on the floor, reliving the past few minutes over and over again in her head.

* * *

Cora wanted Regina to take a love potion, a potion known for having to be taken willingly. This had been her manipulative plan all along. Regina knew what the potion would do to her, twist her mind and control her emotions. She was also aware that her mother could very well go back on her word and hurt Henry once Regina was under. Gods, she wished the Charmings would save her already. She imagined Emma rushing in, waving a sword wildly about as she challenged Cora. A tear strolled down her cheek. She would likely never see Emma or anyone else again, and if she did, it would be under unfortunate circumstances and she wouldn't be in the right frame of mind. As Regina stood there in the middle of a dark room with a table in front of her and her mother on the other side of it, she could feel an onslaught of emotions coming on. She furiously blinked her eyes to rid her of the unrelenting tears that threatened to fall. In front of her was a glass. Inside the glass, a sickeningly pink, sparkling potion. Cora watched her with black eyes, while Zelena guarded the door.

"Mother, please." Regina began, tired and wishing to just drop dead. "I love you. You are my _weakness_. I don't need to drink this potion."

"Oh, but you do. This potion won't only ensure your love, my child. It will also gain me your uttermost obedience. You'll finally become the perfect daughter." Cora spoke triumphantly. Cora's gaze upon her daughter made Regina feel like she was being doused in cold water.

"And you won't hurt Henry? Mother, you must promise me that." This was her only chance to make sure.

"Of course, darling. That is the deal." Regina nodded, reaching her hand out for the glass. She slowly brought it up to her lips, before glaring at her mother in an act of defiance and setting it down.

"You've ruined my life, Mother." Zelena stepped forward, but a hand up from Cora quieted her. "I may love you, but given the chance, I would be rid of you in a second. You're a monster and I _know_ the Charmings will defeat you." She laughed maniacally. "But right now, you've won, Mother. You're the Dark One and now you'll have your daughter...But if you have to keep my love with magic, you won't ever really have me. It won't be real." She smiled sadly before downing the potion. A warmth spread through her entire body and a pink haze glassed over her eyes. She blinked a few times, before she saw her mother and ran to her side. "Oh, Mama. I've missed you." She didn't understand the cold smirk on Cora's face.

* * *

 **A/N:** I understand that making someone love you is against the laws of magic, but the potion Cora uses isn't as heavy as the real stuff. It's a lighter version. Think Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
